1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic image display apparatus to be used together with a photographic film arranged to permit recording images thereon, and a camera having an electronic image display function.
2. Description of Related Art
A novel photographic system was developed during recent years. This system includes a magnetic recording part provided on a photographic film and a camera arranged to record in the magnetic recording part some information about photo-taking data, etc., in taking photographs. The information recorded is used for developing and printing the photographs. An art for use of such magnetic record of information has been disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. HEI 4-172432, etc. According to the art, when a film which is rewound in a state of being used, i.e., exposed, only midway for photo-taking is reloaded on a camera (hereinafter referred to as a partially exposed film), the film can be automatically transported to the position of a leading unexposed frame among unexposed frames by using the recorded information.
Meanwhile, some of cameras of the kind using the film of the above-stated type have come to be provided, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. HEI 7-319034, etc., with an image sensor and a monitor and arranged to permit an image photoelectrically converted by the image sensor to be displayed or recorded.
The camera having the above-stated function of automatically transporting the partially exposed film to the position of the leader of unexposed frames has an advantage over the conventional arrangement of manually loading a midway used (partially exposed) film in that it effectively prevents the film from having an exposed frame double exposed or wastefully transported by mistake.
However, if there are many partially exposed films, it becomes difficult to know what picture has been taken on which of the films. It is also difficult to know exactly what picture is taken on a partially exposed film when the film is left unused over a long period of time.
It is an object of the invention to provide an electronic image display apparatus arranged to be capable of letting the user know what picture has been taken with which of films even in cases where there are many exposed or partially exposed films, and also to provide a camera using the electronic image display apparatus.
To attain the above object, in accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided an electronic image display apparatus, comprising image pickup means for obtaining an electronic image, storage means for storing (i) identification information for identifying a photographic film and (ii) electronic image information related to the identification information, reproducing means for reproducing the identification information recorded at a magnetic information recording part of the photographic film loaded in the electronic image display apparatus, and image display means for displaying, on the basis of the identification information stored in the storage means and reproduction information reproduced by the reproducing means, the electronic image information related to the identification information, so that an electronic image corresponding to an image recorded on the photographic film is displayed.
The above and further objects and features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments thereof taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.